Lazy Day
by S.N. Novellas
Summary: A fluffly little LyLu one-shot. OTPs, cartoons, and ramen... what more to life is there?


**A/N:** Hey-oh, fanfiction people! Another short one-shot, all for you lovelies! This was originally an assignment for my psychology course, and I was supposed to write a love story that shows what I'd want in my own relationship, but… it turned out to be kind of cute. So I turned it into a short little drabble for my OTP, LyLu.

 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail and all of it's lovely characters belong to Mashima, but this story is all mine.

 _Now, without further adieu, I bring you…_

* * *

 _ **~*Lazy Day*~**_

Written By:  
Stella Nova  
(S. N. Novellas)

* * *

"What are those called?" She asked, letting her feet slide closer together. In response, she earned a mindless grunt, and let out sigh. "You know, those… things. The dark spots on a ceiling?"

"They're just stains, Lucy," the man said, watching as she framed it with her feet, her book long forgotten on her stomach. "You wonder why your back hurts, yet you sit like this."

"Well, sitting upside down is fun," she defended, "you'd like it if you tried it." The two had a staredown with her fluffy sock-covered feet, neither willing to look away until her toes wiggled and her gaze slid to him. "Ly-on... you're not trying it."

The man in question sighed at her sing-song tone, but the smile was in his voice as he rotated, slowly working himself until his legs were resting carelessly over the back of the couch. "You owe me for this."

"I'll pay you in ramen," she offhandedly noted, "but, isn't this fun?"

"Well, the blood rushing to my head makes it seem funnier than it actually is," he commented, "but you know I'm biased when anything results in getting food."

The two stayed in silence after that, one continuing her book while the other tried to work the remote. Suddenly, his hand fumbled and the remote landed square on his face, sending the woman into a fit of laughter, trying to sit up as her position made laughing far less comfortable. The ice mage merely bumped her leg with his own, slowly pushing her to the side until she tumbled off of the couch, but the blonde didn't stop laughing until she'd sat up, a large smile on her face and a self-satisfied smirk on the man's, only marred by the red print from his forehead down to the bridge of his nose.

"You're a dork," she sighed, rising to her knees and filtering through her book as she attempted to mark her page.

"You encourage it," Lyon retorted, "but, since you're up…" The blonde rolled her eyes, straightening her hair and shaking her leg so her sweatpants fell back into place, then silently padded to the kitchen, finding her favorite pan and starting on the ramen.

"Just for pushing me off of the couch, you get beef," she called. It was his second-favorite, and hers as well, but she didn't feel like wasting chicken ramen on a couch thief. It wasn't long before she heard heavy steps, and next thing she knew, another pan was on the stove beside hers. "I'm still making you eat this beef ramen."

"I know," he answered with his usual dorky grin, "this is apology ramen, just for you."

She made the odd comparison then that her heart melted like the lob of butter he placed atop her noodles, knowing fully well just how much she loved that extra dose of unhealthy. It didn't take long for the two to start their usual kitchen habit, intentionally bumping hips at the most inopportune moments, but it was far less poorly-timed seeing as their own meals were on the line.

Food was sacred in that household — there was no way around that rule.

The ramen was barely in the bowls before the two were back on the couch, both cross-legged and both reaching for the remote, and the key-wielder muttered a silent curse when her companion came back triumphant, control in hand.

"Fine, but don't make me sit through another sappy soap opera," she sighed, only to raise a brow at his casual smile. Watching as he glanced to the paper, her eyes cast quickly to the screen as he typed in a channel. She bit into her ramen warily as she waited for the screen to change, only to squeak into the mass of noodles as Scooby Doo came on. She nearly choked as she tried to eat the entirety of her food rather than bite a bit off, before she stuttered, "you're amazing!"

He kept his casual smile as he turned the volume up, and the two appreciated the Thursday night marathon as they dug into their ramen, only pausing in their food-fest to sing along with the opening theme as any true fan would. It wasn't long before their beloved noodles ran dry, and the bowls were set out on the coffee table before them.

Brown eyes slid over to meet vibrant blues, and Lucy raised a single brow at the man beside her. "Well?"

"Well, what?" Lyon asked, and the blonde merely held her hands up as though she were caught red-handed. "Mmm, right," the man hummed, turning and letting his legs fall over the arm of the sofa as his head came to rest in Lucy's lap.

She laid one hand on his stomach, catching hold of one of his own hands, while her other fell to card through his silver locks. "Much better," she mused, smiling down at her partner before returning to her beloved mystery-solving mutt.

"I can't tell if you love Scooby or me more," her ice-mage chuckled, and the blonde grinned softly to herself.

"Well," she began, "I love you to the stars and back, you know," Lyon smiled at her words, squeezing her hand softly, only to pout up at her when she continued, "but come on, you and I both know dogs always win the girl at the end of the day. They're just too cute!"

"Happy would be so offended," the man whined, "but not nearly as much as I am… you wound me, darling, you really do!"

With that, he swatted gently at the hand combing through his hair, moping away as his girlfriend giggled. "Oh, you know I'm kidding. No matter how cute Scooby is, I'm certain his fur isn't nearly as fun to play with as your hair."

Lyon harrumphed, ceasing his attack on her hand as he looked up at her. "Well, as long as I win in the end… even if it's only for my hair…" At that, the blonde giggled once more, pulling his hand to her mouth as she pressed a kiss to his fingers.

"You know it's more than that." The smile in her voice had his own lips lifting at the corners, before he sat up a bit to snag a kiss for himself.

"Of course. I also made you apology ramen," he mused as he fell back into her lap. The celestial mage could only shake her head, letting her hand comb more rhythmically through his locks as she returned her gaze to their show. "I love you too, by the way."

She twirled a strand of his hair about her finger at that, and he chuckled once more before going silent, relaxing in his spot as Lucy watched the grand unmasking on her screen, not even calling out the clichéd " _It was the butler!_ " playing out before her because, no matter how either of them looked at it, Scoob always made it work.

"I would have gotten away with it, too, if it weren't for you meddling kids!"

"I beg to differ."


End file.
